Vehicles and various electronic devices have an electrostatic detection sensor mounted thereto. Depending on the result of detection by this electrostatic detection sensor, a predetermined operation can be effected.
PTL 1 discloses a conventional electrostatic detection sensor provided inside a housing of a door handle movably mounted on a vehicle body of a vehicle.
FIG. 7 is a plan view of conventional electrostatic detection sensor 500 disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 8 is a flowchart of detection by electrostatic detection sensor 500. As illustrated in FIG. 7, sensor body 501 of electrostatic detection sensor 500 includes first electrode 1 having a rectangular shape and second electrode 2 linearly surrounding first electrode 1 with a space between the electrodes. A user performs an operation by touching a portion corresponding to sensor body 501 with a finger. This operation causes a change in a capacitance formed between a conductor around the electrodes and each of first electrode 1 and second electrode 2. A controller sequentially performs processes 101 to 107 in accordance with the detection flow illustrated in FIG. 8 to detect an operation state based on the change of the capacitance.